This embodiment relates to a device that may be used in a computer hardware testing process, and more particularly, to a keyboard holder that may conveniently and securely hold a keyboard on a computer frame during a session of testing the components inside the computer.
The testing of a computer for the performance of its internal components is usually carried out in a limited space, e.g., on a working table. The cover of the computer is removed so that the testing personnel can gain access to the components inside the computer. With the very limited space, it is often difficult to place the keyboard on the table. As a result, the keyboard is often bound to the computer by rubber bands or ropes. Such a system may be unsafe and inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can hold a keyboard on the computer in a secure way and that is also convenient to use. Furthermore such device should be suitable for various keyboards of different sizes.